williamgibsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rikki
Rikki is the love interest of Bobby Quine and also of his partner, Automatic Jack Description She is a tall attractive girl, around 20 years old. She has brown hair streaked with blond hodding her face, somehow strong and sass mouth, and few freckles across the bridge of her nose. She has dark amber eyes. Jack compared her to Tally Isham, her idol, in colors and cheekbones. Her nails were lacquered black, tapered oblongs. She is seen wearing tight black jeans rolled to midcalf, a narrow plastic belt that matched her rose sandals; On her belt she has attached a little simstim deck. In another case Jack saw her with a short bright dress. Augmentations She had done her corneas done twice but she still wasn't 20-20 and later replaced them with blue Zeiss Ikons. Bio Rikki spent hours with her simstim unit, she admired Tally Isham and her ambition was to become a simstim star. She came to the place in order to work in the House of the Blue Lights and gain money in order to have new operations. She met Bobby in the Gentleman Loser and followed him to the loft where he was living with Automatic Jack. She met him while he was working on a chip. She approched and looked at the magnified image on the screen, then saw the waldo connected to Jack's amputated arm. She watched without saying anything, which Jack appreciated. As he was dressing up to leave them alone, Rikki asked him if he could fix the broken hinge on the cassette cover of her simstim deck. The first few weeks together Bobby called her Rikki Wildside. He made her feel at home, showed her around all malls, plazas, shops and clubs and explained the wild side to her, the players of the scene and their games on the dark underside. As it was time for him to change his life, Bobby set Rikki up higher than all previous women of his life and all the time he was telling to Jack how much he loved her. One night all three sat in the GL and she asked Jack how he lost his arm. Bobby told her the story and Jack felt like changing the subject. Bobby laughed whenever she talked about her ambitions. She talked freely about it to Jack though, as about Isham's blue Zeiss Ikons eyes. One humid, hot and stormy afternoon, Bobby left them alone. Jack was standing by the bench looking up at the blue and dark sky, stupid with the humidity, when she touched his scar on the shoulder. Instead of going to the neck, her hand went down to his mechanical arm, and her fingers locked to his. They ended up on Bobby's bed. A week later Bobby went to New York, during which time Rikki spent time with Bobby. She left there her stuff: nylon bags with clothes and makeup, bright red cowboy boots, audio cassettes, glossy Japanese magazines about simstim stars. He found her in a cafe with Tiger, looking mgazines with simstim stars and choosing eyes. They discussed about his new Sendai eyes, dismissing his "lecture" that the, and her desire to buy Zeiss Ikons. Meanwhile she ate both his croissants. He walked her to the loft, telling her to tell Bobby not to do anything about their business. For the following 6 weeks they were working on a hack attack against Chrome and didn't see her. All the time Bobby made dreams about her, abouthow to spend the money and buying her Ikons. Jack who cared for her in another manner, arranged with Miles how to protect her if things didn't go well with Chrome. Trivia Rikki's name comes from Steely Dan's "Rikki Don't Lose that Number" category:Sprawl characters category:Burning Chrome